Ice Prince
by UchiIsukeYamanaka
Summary: Dia itu pangeran yang hatinya bagaikan gunung es . Sebab itulah dia diberi julukan 'Ice Prince' . Namun meskipun hatinya bagaikan gunung es tetap saja banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya tapi, tak satupun dapat meluluhkan hatinya . Hanya ada satu gadis yang menurut Sasuke menarik karena gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukainya sebagaimana kebanyakan gadis lainnya .


**Ice Prince**

**©UchiIsukeYamanaka**

**Chara is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Romance**

**Sasu/Ino**

**Enjoy this fic! Not sasuino fans don't entered this fiction**

**Cat : fict pertama jadi harap maklum jika masih terdapat banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan...silahkan menikmati!**

Summary : Dia itu pangeran yang hatinya bagaikan gunung es . Sebab itulah dia diberi julukan 'Ice Prince' . Namun meskipun hatinya bagaikan gunung es tetap saja banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarnya tapi, tak satupun dapat meluluhkan hatinya . Hanya ada satu gadis yang menurut Sasuke menarik karena gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukainya sebagaimana kebanyakan gadis disekolahnya dan dia berniat untuk membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya namun ternyata malah sebaliknya .

Ice Prince~

Pagi ini, cuaca tidak begitu buruk bagi seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna mata hitam kelam bagaikan batu Onyx . Pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi yang sudah memang ada dikamarnya . Setelah merasa segar si pemuda itu pun berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya . Namanya Uchiha Sasuke tak banyak yang tahu seperti apa Sasuke sebenarnya, ia mempunyai julukan yaitu sebagai Ice Prince karena ia terlalu dingin dan pendiam . Bahkan wajahnya selalu saja datar meskipun seperti itu bungsu Uchiha ini memiliki banyak fans girl karena ketampanannya .

Lanjut ke Sasuke, ia pun segera sarapan dan berangkat kesekolahnya Konoha High School dengan mobil pribadinya

Kenapa mobil pribadi? Karena Sasuke berasal dari keluarga terpandang namun ia tak pernah dekat dengan orang tuanya karena mereka selalu sibuk .

"Kyaaaaaa...Sasuke-kun!" seperti inilah yang akan Sasuke alami setiap harinya bahkan belum turun dari mobilnya dia sudah disambut dengan teriakan oleh para fans girlnya

Namun, Sasuke tak pernah menanggapi para fans girlnya itu

"kyaaa...Sasuke-kun! Kecanlah denganku!"

"kyaaaa...!"

Dan begitu seterusnya , Sasuke hanya melewati para fansnya dengan santai karena para fans girl itu sudah dihalangi oleh beberapa satpam sekolah yang sudah Sasuke sewa . Sasuke memang begitu, melakukan banyak hal seenaknya .

#kelas 11 a (kelas Sasuke)

"oii...temee! apa kau sudah menyelesaikan PR matematika yang di berikan oleh Asuma-sensei?" tanya seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang ngejreng

"hn"

"boleh liat tidak?"

"tidak"

"dasar pelit!" Naruto langsung kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya

"ooh, iya Teme hari ini sepupuku dari Paris datang dan mau bersekolah disini"

"hn"

"oi, kalau gue lagi curhat tanggepin kek? Ni, cuman ngejawab pake 'hn'!" Naruto semakin kesal "dasar Ice Prince!" lanjut Naruto

"diamlah Dobe!" ucap Sasuke

Kringgg...bel pun berbunyi dan masuklah seorang guru dengan rokok ditangannya yang tak lain adalah Asuma-sensei bersama seorang gadis dengan rambut _platinum blonde _

"anak-anak semuanya harap tenang hari ini kita kedatangan murid, kamu silahkan pernekalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman barumu" ucap Asuma-sensei

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ino Yamanaka pindahan dari Internasional Paris High school, saya senang bisa mendapat kelas disini dan saya harap semuanya bisa menerima saya di kelas ini" ucap gadis pirang bernama Ino itu dengan sopan

"Yamanaka duduklah di bangku yang masih kosong" ucap Asuma-sensei

'aku duduk dimana ya?' batin Ino berucap

Tiba-tiba Naruto pindah ke belakang Sasuke dan ia berkata "Ino duduklah di sebelah Sasuke hanya tempat itu yang tersisa" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kursi disebelah Sasuke

Ino pun berjalan ke arah bangku di sebelah siswa cowok yang ditunjuk oleh sepupunya

"bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang sepertinya tegah fokus membaca buku pelajarannya

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun

"oi, Teme yang sopan sedikit dong sama sepupu gue!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang Ino pun duduk disebelah Sasuke dan membuat sebagian besar siswi di kelas itu menatap sinis ke arahnya

"Umm...kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang masih fokus ke bukunya

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

'sepertinya dia ini terlalu pendiam'

#skip jam istirahat

"sasuke-kun aku mencintaimu maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya seorang gadis yang berani sekali untuk menembak Sasuke

"aku bahkan tak menyukaimu jadi, menyingkirlah perempuan murahan!" ucap Sasuke ketus seraya mendorong gadis itu dengan agak kasar dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh dan menangis karena ditolak pujaan hatinya

Ternyata sedari tadi Ino melihat Sasuke dan gadis itu dan Ino memberi penilaian pada Sasuke bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang seenaknya dan kadang seperti tak berperasaan

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menuju lokernya untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya yang ia simpan di sana dan saat dia membuka lokernya

Krassss...tumpukan-tumpukan surat cinta dari para fansgirlnya berjatuhan dan Sasuke memunguti semua surat-surat itu lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah

"kenapa mereka tak pernah berhenti membuat surat-surat murahan seperti itu"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang mencari nomor lokernya

"135...136...137 ini dia lokerku" ternyata itu adalah suara Ino dan dia pun segera mencocokkan nomor kombinasi lokernya dan ternyata itu memang lokernya

Sasuke kembali ke lokernya untuk mengambil bukunya

"eh? Sasuke jadi lokermu di sebelah lokerku ya?" tanya Ino

"hn" jawaban singkat ala Sasuke

Ino melihat ada sepucuk surat yang terjatuh dari loker Sasuke dan mengambilnya

"surat apa ini?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke

"hanya surat murahan"

Sasuke mengambil surat itu dari tangan Ino lalu meremasnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah

"kenapa dibuang?"

"sudah kubilang itu surat murahan"

Setelah selesai mengambil bukunya Sasuke pun meninggalkan Ino

#skip at pulang sekolah (?)

"Sasuke-kun kyaaaaa!" teriakan yang dibenci oleh Sasuke kali ini dia harus rela dikejar-kajar para fansnya dan Sasuke terpaksa harus berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan

Bruuukkk...

"awww...hey! kenapa menabrakku?! Sakit tahu?!" ternyata Sasuke menabrak seorang gadis hingga mereka berdua jatuh

"maaf Ino" hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke

"Kyaaaa...!Sasuke-kun!" para fansgirl Sasuke pun segera mengerumuni Sasuke yang terjatuh

"ohh...jadi itu penyebabnya" Ujar Ino cewek yang ternyata Sasuke tabrak

Tiba-tiba Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia punya langsung menerobos kerumunan tersebut dan menarik Ino

"hey...apa-apaan ini?" ucap Ino karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya

"kalian semua berhentilah mengejar-ngejarku aku ini sudah pacaran dengan Ino" ucapan Sasuke tersebut membuat Ino menatap horor kepadanya dan para fansnya terlihat kecewa lalu, menatap sinis kearah Ino setelah itu kerumunan itu pun bubar

"apa-apaan kau?! Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka!" bentak Ino tak percaya

"aku hanya berusaha untuk tidak dikejar-kejar mereka lagi" jawab Sasuke seolah-olah tak peduli dengan perkataannya tadi

"arrgghhh...tapi, kenapa kau bilang pada mereka kalau kau pacaran denganku" Ino nampak kesal

"mulai sekarang kau harus selalu berada disampingku"

"untuk apa?"

"berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku agar mereka percaya dengan perkataanku"

"kenapa aku harus mau?"

"aku akan membayarmu kalau kau mau?"

"kau pikir semua yang ada didunia ini bisa dibeli dengan uang heh? Aku tidak mau!" Ino tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya dan segera meninggalkan Sasuke

"menarik..." ucap Sasuke

Keesokan harinya

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang diikat masuk ke kelas dan langsung duduk ditempat duduknya tanpa menoleh kesebelahnya lebih tepat ke arah Sasuke Ino masih kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke yang seenaknya kemarin ternyata Sasuke itu memang pantas di beri julukkan Ice Prince

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menepuk pundak Ino

"kau masih kesal dengan yang kemarin?" tanya Sasuke tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"memangnya kau pikir aku kesal dengan apa lagi?" jawab Ino ketus

"maaf kalau begitu, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku menghindari para fansgirlku yang selalu mengejar-ngejarku" ucap Sasuke

"haaahhh..." Ino menghembuskan nafasnya sepertinya ia sudah agak tidak kesal sekarang "aku tidak bisa berpura-pura , karena aku tak pandai berakting" lanjut Ino

"..." Sasuke pun hanya terdiam tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau menyerah di awal 'kalau begitu akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku' ucap batin Sasuke

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran Biology dan rupanya hari ini Kurenai-sensei tidak masuk sehingga suasana kelas pun jadi berantakan dan berisik

Sasuke memilih untuk membaca buku pelajaran meskipun begitu kelihatannya namun sebenarnya Uchiha satu ini sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Ino jatuh cinta padanya

"hai..." tiba-tiba seorang gadis dengan rambut pink mencolok menyapa Ino "namaku Sakura Haruno salam kenal" ucap gadis bernama Sakura itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino dan Ino membalas uluran tangan Sakura sambil tersenyum

"umm...mau mengobrol denganku?" tanya Sakura

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka pun mengobrol di tempat duduk Sakura

'aku butuh usaha untuk mendekatinya'

#pulang sekolah

"Ino hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan kau bisa pulang sendiri kan?" tanya Naruto pada sepupunya Ino

"yah, tapi gak apa-apa deh...aku masih mau ke toko buku dulu! Tunggu dulu! Naruto aku kan belum tahu banyak jalan-jalan di Konoha bagaimana aku bisa ke toko buku" ucap Ino pada Naruto

"biar aku yang mengantarmu"

"Hooo...tidak biasanya seorang 'Ice Prince' sepertimu memberi pertolongan" ejek Naruto pada Sasuke

"aku berbicara pada Ino, apa kau menerima tawaranku?" tanya Sasuke

"ya boleh juga" jawab Ino

Disinilah Sasuke dan Ino berakhir disebuah toko buku sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja meninggalkan Ino ditoko tersebut namun Sasuke memilih untuk menemani Ino sekalian juga ia ingin mencari buku panduan untuk menaklukkan hati wanita .

Ino sedang berjalan diantara rak-rak buku bagian Novel ia sedang ingin mencari novel-novel untuk sekedar menambah koleksinya dan matanya tertuju pada satu novel berjudul 'My beloved Ice Prince'

"wah, judulnya unik sekali beli ah!" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum

Sementara Sasuke tidak mendapati buku yang ia sukai ia pun memilih untuk menemui Ino

"sudah dapat novelnya"

"umm...coba lihat deh judulnya unik sekali"

Sasuke pun melihat judul yang tertera di bagian atas sampul novel itu dan setelah ia membacanya rasanya ia seperti di ejek karena di situ ada kata 'Ice Prince'

"kalau begitu segeralah bayar dan kutunggu kau ditempat parkir" kata Sasuke lalu beranjak meninggalkan Ino

#Skip sesudah mengantar Ino  
Dirumah Sasuke,

"haaahhh" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang

"bagaimana aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya?" Sasuke nampak bingung ia bersikeras untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuat Ino jatuh cinta padanya, Tapi dasar Sasuke dia memang tak pandai soal cinta .

Ditempat lain Ino sedang menyirami bunga dihalaman rumah Naruto (?) kenapa rumah Naruto karena Ino baru saja pindah dari Paris dan dia datang sendirian pula orangtuanya tidak bisa pindah karena harus bekerja di Paris jadi Ino memilih tinggal dirumah Naruto dibanding tinggal sendirian

"oi, Ino-chan kau itu rajin sekali!" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba rupanya dia baru pulang dari sekolah setelah selesai melaksanakan pelajaran tambahan

"mau bagaimana lagi aku memang menyukai bunga" jawab Ino

"bagaimana tadi dengan Sasuke menyenangkan tidak?" goda Naruto

"shh..jangan menggodaku dia hanya menemaniku membeli novel saja tak ada yang lain-lain"

"sudah sana kau cepat masuk dan mandi!" lanjut Ino

Keesokan harinya,

Ino yang baru saja mau berangkat dengan Naruto dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang terlihat sedang menunggu di depan rumah Naruto

"oi, teme kau sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Naruto

"sedang menunggu Ino" wajah Ino langsung merona kala Sasuke berkata seperti itu

"aisss...Ino kenapa kau diam saja sana kau sudah dijemput oleh pangeranmu!" kata Naruto yang malah terdengar seperti mengusir

"apa maksudmu dengan pangeran naruto?"

"sudah sana!" Naruto mendorong Ino dan memasukannya kedalam mobil Sasuke secara paksa(?)

"oi teme segeralah berangkat!" pinta Naruto

"Hn" Sasuke pun segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segra tancap gas bersama Ino

"k-kenapa kau mau menjemputku?" tanya Ino agak gugup

"tidak masalah bukan? Lagi pula rumah kita searah untuk menuju sekolah" jawab Sasuke santai tanpa meoleh pada Ino dan lebih memilih terfokus pada jalanan di depannya

Setelah percakapan singkat itu heninglah yang menyelimuti mereka berdua, tak ada yang berniat angkat bicara atau apapun . Tapi, harus kalian ketahui gadis dengan marga Yamanaka yang selalu ceria dan aktif ini sedang dalam kondisi tak tenang . Ya! Ino tidak menyukai suasana hening seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini namun, tak ada topik yang bisa dia bicarakan dengan Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya pendiam

Mereka pun sampai di sekolah baru turun dari mobilnya Sasuke tetap saja disambut oleh para fansgirl setianya yang setiap paginya akan selalu meneriaki nama Sasuke namun kali ini para fansnya terdiam karena melihat Ino yang turun dari mobil . Semua mata tertuju pada Ino para fansgirl Sasuke menatap sinis pada Ino . Bukannya mencari solusi masalah Ino, Sasuke malah memperpanjang masalahnya dengan menggandeng tangannya menuju kekelas

Deg...Deg..

'perasaan apa ini?' Ino memegangi dadanya dan dia merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan tak karuan saat ini

Ternyata Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama wajahnya langsung merona namun, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dia tak ingin Ino melihat wajannya yang merona seperti itu

Mereka berdua pun sampai ke kelas masih dengan bergandengan tangan dan saat mereka baru masuk seluruh isi kelas menggoda Sasuke dan Ino dengan berkata "CIEEE...PASANGAN BARU NII YYEE!" dan godaan itu sukses membuat Sasuke dan Ino melepaskan tangan mereka yang bertautan

Ino merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak dari tadi dia melepaskan tangannya 'gara-gara Sasuke seisi kelas jadi salah paham' Ino pun memandang Sasuke namun, kelihtannya Sasuke biasa-biasa saja Sasuke tetap memasang wajah _stoic_nya

"Aiss...pasangan baru jadi salting nih di goda sama seisi kelas!" teriak salah satu siswa dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik diwajahnya yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka

Ino dan Sasuke pun memilih untuk diam setelah seisi kelas cukup tenang Ino langsung membentak Sasuke

"Sasuke kau pikir yang kau lakukan tadi itu lucu? Aku jadi malu atas perbuatanmu, seisi kelas jadi salah paham tentang kita" bentak Ino pada Sasuke

Yang dibentak malah tenang-tenang saja

"kalau begitu katakan saja kalau kita ini memang tak punya hubungan apa-apa" jawab Sasuke enteng

"kau pikir gampang untuk mengatakannya mereka semua sudah terlanjur salah paham"

"kalau begitu ikuti saja permainan ini" jawab sasuke seenaknya(seenak jidat Sakura *dikubur sama Sakura)

"kau pikir ini semua adalah sebuah permainan?" Ino semakin kesal

"hn"

"haah...terserah kau saja Uchiha"

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Ino hanya diam saja dan terlihat seperti tak fokus bahkan beberapa kali guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas menegurnya .

"jangan pikirkan masalah pribadimu kalau sedang belajar, fokuslah" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

'dasar kau pikir karena siapa aku jadi tidak fokus seperti ini!' teriak inner Ino

#jam istirahat

"Ino-chan kita ke kantin bareng yuk!" ajak Sakura

"ayo!" Ino pun kembali bersemangat seolah melupakan masalah yang dibuat Sasuke padanya

Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut ini pun berjalan dengan santai menuju ke kantin .

Saat mereka tengah asik makan berdua Sasuke datang dan bergabung dimeja Sakura dan Ino

"apa yang kau lakukan disini sasuke?" tanya Sakura

Ino hanya diam dia malas untuk berbicara dengan pemuda berambut raven yang duduk disebelahnya

"hanya ingin bergabung" jawab Sasuke singkat

'apa-apaan jawabannya itu? Terlalu singkat?!' ucap inner Ino

"oohh" Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan 'oh'

Setelah selesai makan Ino lebih dulu bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, dia duduk dihamparan rumput taman belakang dan menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah pohon sakura

"disini rasanya nyaman sekali" gumam Ino

"hn" gumam seseorang

"kyyaaaaa...!" teriak Ino kaget "apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sebenarnya kau ini manusia atau apa? Datang selalu saja tiba-tiba...kau mengagetkanku saja!" bentak Ino pada Sasuke yang telah mengagetkannya

Deg...deg..

'perasaan ini datang lagi, jantungku rasanya berdegup kencang sekali . perasaan apa ini?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil memegang dada kirinya tempat dimana jantungnya berada(?)

Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke

'kenapa rasanya seperti ini kalau aku dekat dengan Sasuke, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?' pikir inner Ino

*pluukkk* tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Ino dan memejamkan matanya

"hei? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ino dengan wajahnya yangsudah merah padam baru kali ini dia begitu dekat dengan seorang pria

"aku ingin tidur"

_'kurasa aku mencintai gadis ini, rasanya nyaman sekali bila berada disebelahnya dan rasanya ingin selalu bersamanya . Awalnya aku mencoba untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku tapi, akhirnya aku yang jatuh cinta padanya' _kata Sasuke dalam hati

Kedua insan itu pun tetap bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu untuk beberapa lama, hingga Kriiiiinggg...bel berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran berikutnya akan segera mulai membuat mereka harus kembali kekelas

Nampaknya Ino agak canggung untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke akibat kejadian tadi bahkan sampai jam pulang sekolah Ino tidak berniat untuk berbicara lagi dengan Sasuke

_Gunung es itu perlahan mulai meleleh  
mentari muncul lebih lama untuk melehkan gunung itu  
menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan es kecil  
Perlahan tapi, pasti semuanya telah berubah_

"ino tunggu!" panggil Sasuke

Ino pun menoleh ke asal suara tesebut dan mendapati Sasuke

"mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sasuke

"aku hari ini sudah janji mau pulang dengan Naruto, sudah dulu sepertinya Naruto sudah menunggu" sebenarnya Ino tidak ada janji untuk pulang dengan Naruto dia hanya ingin menghindari Sasuke saja karena rasanya jika ia selalu berada didekat Sasuke sepertinya jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang seperti akan copot saja

'sepertinya dia menghindariku' ucap inner Sasuke

Sore harinya tanpa disangka-sangka Sasuke mengunjungi rumah Naruto

"oi, teme ngapain loe kesini?" tanya Naruto

"aku mencari Ino" jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan kurang jelas(?)

"apa?!nyari Ino? Ngapain loe mau cari Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi

"ehm...aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan"

"ahh...cie banget si loe! Ya udah gue panggilin nih!" "INO-CHAN SASUKE MENCARIMU INGIN MENGAJAKMU JALAN-JALAN!" Naruto teriak pake toa

Sasuke langsung menjitak kepala Naruto, rupanya Sasuke bisa kesal juga(?) ya, iyalah siapa yang kesal coba kalau namanya disebutin dengan cara tak elit seperti itu .

"woi! Sas, loe pikir pala gue apaan? Sembarangan ajah loe ngejitak pala gue"

"Sasuke?" rupanya Ino sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan sedikit heran karena Naruto bilang Sasuke ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan

"Ino-chan Sasue ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan cepat ganti baju sana!" Naruto udah kayak ibu-ibu ajah nyuruh-nyuruh

"he? Jalan-jalan?" Ino semakin heran padahal dalam hatinya entah kenapa dia merasa senang

"hn...kalau kau tidak keberatan" tanya Sasuke

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku mau ganti baju dulu" Ino pun bergegas kekamarnya untuk ganti baju

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian dan sedikit berdandan Ino keluar dari kamarnya, Ino tampak cantik dia mengenakan kemeja ungu kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancing dan mengenakan dalaman berupa tanktop hitam dan dipadu dengan jeans hitam selutu dan juga sepatu kets biru muda dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya .

"aku siap!" ucap Ino yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"gimana Sas? Sepupu gua cantik kan?" tanya Naruto yang menggoda Sasuke

"ehm...tidak usah hiraukan Naruto ayo sas!" ajak Ino dengan semangat namun sebenarnya ia agak gugup mau pergi berduaan dengan Sasuke

Mereka berdua pun pergi dengan mobil Sasuke, rupanya Sasuke mengjak Ino kesebuah taman bunga yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat hamparan bunga Lily yang indah . Angin berhembus seolah menyambut 2 insan yang sudah tiba di taman bunga yang agak sepi itu, angin pun membelai bunga-bunga Lily itu dan juga bunga yang lainnya dan membuat meraka berayun-ayun .

"waahh! Indah sekali!" seru Ino

Sasuke tersenyum ternyata tak sia-sia ia memilih taman bungan ini karena rupanya Ino menyukainya

"Sasuke ayo kita ketengah-tengah kumpulan bunga Lily itu!" Ino menarik tangan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak dan wajahnya bersemu merah

"hmmm...haaaahhh" Ino senang sekali bisa menghirup udara-udara disekitar taman yang begitu segar seperti ini, juga dia bisa mencium bau bunga-bunga yang wangi

"kau menyukai taman bunga ini?" tanya Sasuke

Ino pun menoleh kearah Sasuke, membuat aquamarine dan onyx itu saling bertemu pandang . Beberapa menit mereka saling terkunci dengan iris mereka masing-masing . Hingga angin pun berhembus lagi dan mereka tersentak dan menoleh kearah lain, saling menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada diwajah mereka masing-masing .

"umm...i-iya aku menyukai taman taman bunga ini karena aku memang menyukai bunga" jawab Ino

"kau tahu Ino katanya di taman bunga ini terdapat 300 macam jenis bunga, namun sepertinya mereka salah hitung"

"kenapa begitu?"

"karena seharusnya disini terdapat 301 macam jenis bunga ditambah dengan bunga paling indah yang sekarang ini ada dihadapanku"

Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, seorang Uchiha yang katanya hatinya bagaikan gunung es bahkan mempunyai julukan 'Ice Prince' bisa bersikap sehangat ini

Sasuke pun mengambil kedua tangan Ino

"kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa berpura-pura menjadi pacarku, bagaiman kalau sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Ino semakin merona dibuatnya

"umm...i-itu aku...aku...ano.."

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke lagi "kau tahu Ino awalnya aku ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku namun sepertinya akulah yang telah jatuh cinta padamu" keajaiban Sasuke yang hatinya bagaikan es itu dapat berkata-kata seperti itu pada Ino

"sesungguhnya kau sudah berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta Sasuke entah sejak kapan aku mulai jatuh cinta padamu, yang pasti aku mulai mencintaimu sejak kau sepertinya berubah sikap padaku"

Sasuke pun tersenyum, senyum tulus yang hanya akan ia tunjukan dihadapan orang-orang tertentu . Ino yang melihat Sasuke tersenyum hanya bisa terpana karena sejujurnya saat ini Sasuke begitu tampan hingga membuat Ino terpesona

Ino pun ikut tersenyum dan berkata "kalau begitu kau tak perlu takut lagi untuk dikejar-kejar fansgirlmu karena aku mau menjadi pacarmu"

Dan kedua insan ini pun resmi berpacaran, Sasuke langsung memeluk Ino erat sekali dan mengcup keningnya .

"terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku" ucap Sasuke senang

**END!**

_**Sasuke Loves Ino**_**!**

**Yo! Minna-san semoga anda sekalian menyukai hasil karya saya yang satu ini ^.^**

**Maaf jika masih terdapat banyak kesalahan dan semacamnya!  
Tunggu dulu kepanjangan gak? Saran dan sebagainya silahkan masukkan di kotak  
review dan satu lagi saya tidak menerima FLAME  
saya harap author senior mau ngereview fict pertama saya!**


End file.
